Parnivid Ecology (MHEX)
In Game info Carnivorous plant like monsters that were thought to be native only to the Central world. Now it is confirmed they can be seen in Revalius. Regardless, They are adaptable, and are found in a variety of habitats. Beware, as they are aggressive, and will spit a sap that has varying effects depending on subspecies. Taxonomy *Revalian Parnivid: Floramorph Revaliusia *Domestic Parnivid: Floramorph Domesticus *Central Parnivid: Floramorph Bestia Although it is a Plant like Animal (As agreed by Revalius scientists), it is classified as a ???, as it is unrealated to the Floralians. There are different subspecies that vary by color and abilities. Ecological Niche Parnivids in Revalius are just like their Central World Relatives, as they are aggressive towards anything they perceive as prey. They are predators and will feed on anything they can fit in their mouths, which includes, but is not limited to: Kelbi, Jaggi, Bnahabra, Konchu, Altaroth, and Velociprey. Domestic Parnivids are much less aggressive, and can even be handfed different meats as treats by humans. Habitat Range Revalian Parnivids are adaptable, and can be seen all over Revalius, just as Central Parnivids can be seen everywhere in Central World. Domestic Parnivids can be seen in Floral Shops and Gardens all over the world, but are most famous in Revalius, as people in Revalius adore these strange monsters. Biology/Behavior Wild Parnivids are aggressive, even hostile, towards humans and potential prey, but will be passive towards larger organisms, since larger monsters can damage, if not kill, the wild Parnivids. They will use their vines and Sap to defend themselves from hunters and predators alike. Domestic Parnivids lack the dangerous sap, and are less hostile, but should be treated with care and caution, since they have been known to not know their own strength, and have, in some cases, bitten off their owners' hands. Revalius-Moga-Central World Boundry theory (or RMC Boundry Theory for short) It is a mystery how Parnivids in Revalius and those in Central world are in their respective regions, but not in Moga, but there are theories. The most acccepted theory is that they were once widespread across the globe, from Central world to moga and to Revalius, but as the species died out in Moga, the Revalian Parnivids and Central World Parnivids became genetically and geographically distinct, as no contact with each other was ever made since then, hence, there are now two distinct species, seperated by the Moga Region, and each species have their own subspecies. Differences between the species Compared to the Central Parnivid, the Revalian Parnivid have more teeth, and have smaller leaves, but have more of them overall. They also tend to grow even bigger than the Central Parnivid, giving rise to what some people in Revalius call an "Elder Parnivid", which can now take on even larger prey. Domestic Parnivids have are nearly indistinguishable from a Revalian Parnivid, except for one detail: They have a gland in their maws that giive off a sweet smell that attracts Neopterons like Bnahabra, Vespoids and Altaroth. It uses this scent to lure said neopterons close enough to the maw to devour them. As of the Monster Hunter Hurricurse Series: Coming soon.... Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Monster Ecologies